


I wrote a Tenmiko fic for one of my freshman honors classes

by Kazooku



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Either way I'm sapphic as fuck, F/F, How Do I Tag, I feel bad for my teacher, I have too much confidence that I won’t fail, I regret posting this, I think this assignment outed me, I'm a filthy self projecting Tenko kinnie, In this household we love Tenmiko, TenMiko, i'm scared to post this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazooku/pseuds/Kazooku
Summary: Okay so the title is exactly what happened. Here's the prompt and directions I had to follow."WRITING PROMPT - GOALSDirections:Choose ONE of the following to write a 5 paragraph “story” to.You NEED to include the following words in your story: specific ✓, measurable ✓, attainable ✓, realistic ✓, timely ✓DUE: END OF CLASS TUESDAY 11/11.Option 1:Write about a character who makes a dramatic life change to pursue a goal they’ve secretly always wanted.Option 2: ✓Write about a character who’s finally on the verge of achieving their lifelong dream."The fic is basically,  Himiko helps Tenko become a magician but extremely dragged out because Nat (me) has no writing skills in the slightest.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I still haven't gotten a grade yet for this before anyone asks. I hate my writing as I'm more of artist anyway but the world needs to see this in all it's glory. I still hate this hcgkgxjjgzngxkxgmgxngx. If anyone was curious this was for my AVID (stands for Advancement Via Individual Determination) class which is treated like an honors course here.

Tenko didn’t exactly know how close her goal was until it was right in front of her. That’s not even an exaggeration. Her goal was to become a mage or what most people called a magician. She didn’t care what others said, she believed in their magic so she will respectfully refer to them as mages. Himiko preferred to be called a mage anyways. Himiko is kind of where it all started. Himiko was not only a mage but she was also Tenko’s dreamgirl and right in front of her.  


“Himikooooo! I need your help!”  


Tenko yelled out. Even though Himiko was right next to her she has always been the loud type.  


“Nyeh?”  


That’s Himiko for go on! Himiko’s often very tired. Tenko thinks she has a sleep disorder but whenever it comes up in conversations she says she’s too tired to get checked.  


“ Tenko needs your help! I mean, please teach me how to become a mage!”  


Tenko had a habit of speaking in third person when she was nervous. Himiko made her nervous but Himiko also made her happy.  


“Sure.”  


Himiko spoke in her usual tired and soft voice. Her voice was also cute which Tenko would happily admit.  


Tenko's goal was specific, Himiko would help her become a mage. With Himiko by her side it felt like anything was possible. For the first time in her life Tenko truly felt like her goal was attainable. Tenko was practically bouncing on her heels at this point. She's finally getting to complete her life goal and even better she was doing it with Himiko. Maybe her next goal should be finding a way to ask Himiko out? She shook her head at the thought, no time for that Tenko you need to stay focused!  


While Tenko was both overthinking and lost in thought, Himiko was already beginning to walk away, hopefully to get her mage supplies.  


"Nyeh? Tenko you coming?"  


Himiko turned back to see Tenko still standing there.  


"Oh! I didn't know I should follow. Sorry Himiko!"  


Stupid Tenko you have to stay focused. She was able to quickly catch up to Himiko. No offense to her but she was both slow and short so it wasn't anywhere near a hard thing to do. Tenko was able to figure quickly that Himiko was leading Tenko to her dorm. Himiko silently opened the door.  


"Tenko, what you will be taught today you can never share."  


Himiko spoke in a serious tone Tenko had never heard her speak in before  


"My lips are sealed!"  


Tenko said to gain Himiko's trust.  


Himiko then walked towards a messy corner of her room. She threw Tenko a wand which she easily caught and she then threw her an old hat which Tenko caught again. In the corner of her eye Tenko noticed two white rabbits sticking out of the blankets on HImiko’s bed. Himiko then grabbed both rabbits.  


“This is Pomegranate and Raspberry.”  


Himiko said, bringing both rabbits close to her chest. Tenko was about to ask how she could tell the difference before spotting that Pomegranate had spotted paws while Raspberry’s were plain pink.  


“To pull a rabbit out of a hat you put a rabbit in a hat and tell them to stay out of sight.”  


Tenko listened with awe. That was until Tenko noticed something off about HImiko’s explanation.  


“It’s all fake? What do you mean it’s fake? It’s so realistic it can’t be fake.”  


She was a little panicked. Surely her ears just played tricks on her and Himiko wasn’t a fraud.  


“Tenko, relax. It’s not all fake. Sometimes I need to do the non magical way so I don’t drain myself. You will learn the non magical way so I won’t collapse on you.”  


HImiko explained keeping her mage act up which made Tenko regain interest. Tenko was terrified to think that Himiko wasn’t really a mage. She doesn’t think HImiko likes to think of herself as a fraud because Himiko’s main coping skill is magic. She’s seen Himiko perform spells before quizzes to calm herself down.  


“I won’t be able to teach you everything today so we’ll just do the basics. We have to keep this measurable. I think by the end of December you will know plenty of non magical magic to show off.”  


Tenko liked the idea of being able to do something amazing by December. That was less than a month away and she was a quick learner. She hopes she knows something cool by December 3rd, that was Himiko’s birthday. Being about to perform something for Himiko in return was an idea now set into Tenko’s mind.  


Tenko understood that this would be a timely process. She also understood that Himiko wouldn’t teach her everything and she would need to figure out somethings on her own. But it didn’t matter to her. Not only has she come so close to completing her goal she has also become closer to Himiko than she was before. She smiled at the girl in front of her while Himiko was explaining more tricks to her and she listened, taking everything in and repeating everything Himiko did. Sneezing wasn’t a part of the trick but Tenko took “copy everything I do” a little too seriously.  


A month has now passed since that day. Tenko met with Himiko at her dorm everyday after class now. Tenko had also now ordered her own mage attire. She put on her new galaxy patterned cape and matching hat. Today was December 3rd. Tenko knew more than just the basic magic now. It was time to repay Himiko’s kindness and give her the best birthday performance ever. She was out into the middle of the middle of the main room of the dorm building. Her classmates were all sitting on the couches with Himiko in the front.  


“Thank you all for coming here! I know we still had class and all so I’m glad you could all make it here! As we all know today is Himko’s birthday so in celebration I’m using everything she taught me to give her a show to remember. Welcome to Tenko’s magic show!”  


In one of the front seats Tenko swore she saw Himiko smile before turning her attention back to her audience..  


“Who will be the first to assist the great Tenko?”  


She yelled out. But the answer was obvious and no surprise when Tenko helped Himiko off the couch. For the first time in awhile Himiko would be on the receiving end of the magic and Tenko swears she never saw her smile brighter. This past month was a success and everyone cheered the moment Tenko showed off all Himiko taught her.


	2. So I promised to share my grade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :3

Soooooo I finally got access to see my second marking period and with that I finally got the grade for this assignment. It was a 100/100!! I'm proud of myself!

Sorry the image is so big I don't know how to shrink it and I struggled to even add it hcgkxzjgkzgkgsgkzgjzzjg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm proud of myself, I don't think I've ever got a complete 100 on writings I normally gets points knocked off for bad grammar hchgjzzkgjgz

**Author's Note:**

> This is really bad, I'm so going to regret posting this.
> 
> I draw a lot of Tenmiko on my Instagram which is @_kazooku_ if you want to see that.


End file.
